Cute Little Beasts
by Nekokratik
Summary: As Giotto and G were walking, they found two cute little kittens. They are so innocent looking and so hard to ignore! But are they what they look like? Let's hope! XD Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Ok, first of all, I know I should be updating my other stories instead of coming up new ones, but I just CAN´T Help IT! I just wanted to post this story up and see what you guys think about it. Oh and ... if someone is willing to,_ **this story is yet to be beta'd, so if anyone wants to, This story is Hiring a Beta-er!**

**Warnings? ... FLUFF! Absolutely NO ROMANCE of ANY TYPE ... (or so I try to ... ) Although there maybe some cursing from certain people and OOC-ness, so hope you don´t mind and hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: As Giotto and G were walking, they found two cute little kittens. They are so innocent looking and so hard to ignore! But are they what they look like? Let's hope! XD Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all credits goes to Akira Amano for having made such great characters! XD**

**Jun-29-11 EDIT!** Haha, sorry, forgot to mention this, but this is how dialogue goes. Thanks to Breathless02 for mentioning it! XD

**Aug-19-11 EDIT! **Just a modification to the differences of speeches:

"Human Speeches"

- Animal Speeches -_  
><em>

_'Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>As Giotto and G were walking home from school, they heard loud mewing from a box by the side of the road surrounded by little kids.<p>

"Heh, abandoned kittens, huh ..." Giotto said as he walked.

"Nothing out of the normal these days since most apartments are not allowing pets and many parents have animal allergies." G said casually.

"But isn't there something weird about it?" Giotto walked a bit closer to the group of little kids, but before he could come anywhere closer. A gray flashed besides him, and by the next second, hissing could be heard and the kids scrambled away.

More curious, Giotto went closer with G who also got his attention caught. When they were hovering above the cardboard box, they could see a wet orange little kitten shivering on a puddle of water while another greay kitten tried to dried it by licking the others fur.

Even though it wasn't winter yet, it was fall, and the wind was quite strong.

"Hmph, kids these days. I managed to hear that they were planning to take him home, but after they had given it a bath so it wouldn't be dirty, thus their mom wouldn't have anything to complain about." G sighed.

Giotto couldn't help stay watching the little cat die, so he took action. He scoopped the kittens into his hands and ran followed by G.

They took the kittens to a friend who knew about medicine and hoped that he could help. Even if he only treated females, he wouldn't be as heartless as to let these poor little things die, would he? And even if he was a doctor, he sure should know somethings about animals, couldn't he?

After a long while of pursueing, Shamal finally gave up and treated the orange on first while the gray one was kept in a cage as it wouldn't let anyone touch the other and it just kept hissing and growling.

After Shamal was done, he put it down on the table and the little guy went over to the growling cage limply.

- Ya-Yato-niichan? W-why are y-you shouting? A-are you an-angry? W-Why are y-you angry? A-a-are you an-angry be-because of Ts-Tsuna? - Tsuna mewed in front of the cage.

"So, aren't you kids supposed to be in class? You are still in High School, right? Or did you drop out already?" Shamal asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Of course we are! And if you haven't noticed, it's 5 o'clock at noon already, who has school at this hour, old man!" G shouted.

- Tsuna! Are you ok? Did they do anything to you? You are not hurt are you? - Hayato, the caged kitten mewed.

- No. But wh-why are you in a b-box? C-can't you c-come out? - Tsuna started scratching the plastic box with silver bars while mewing.

"Haha, you wanna get your brother out?" Giotto noticed Tsuna's struggle and opened the door. Once the kittens deemed it safe Hayato came out and fussed all over Tsuna.

- Tsuna! You're not hurt, are you! Damn human! If he touches you again, I'm g- -

- N-no, it-it's ok. S-see, I'm fine! - Tsuna stood up on his hind legs to show his point, but immediately flopped down.

- Ts-Tsuna! -

- I'm f-fine! Just a l-l-little bit ti-tired. - Tsuan stayed laid down on the table and Hayato laid on top of him. They both yawned a little before falling to sleep.

"Haha, they are so cute!" Giotto said as he watched the little kittens sleep.

"O-oi, you are not thinking about ... Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! I will not take care of a cat! Much less, a kitten of what? 7 days old? Giot-"

"2 weeks and a half, I would say." Shamal interrupted.

"Whatever! They are still a pain in the ass!"

"Oh come on! You wouldn't leave them with a man like Shamal, would you?"

"Yeah, don't leave them here." Shamal didn't even sound the least insulted.

"Shut up, old man! Giotto, don't even mention the cat, you are even barely able keeping yourself alive!" G snarled.

"Not true! Aw, come on! Tsuna is going to teach me about responsibility! Please! Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Ca-"

"No! It- ... Wait, Tsuna? You already named him ... and with such ... weird name?"

"No, I did not name him, I just get the feeling that he already has a name and it's Tsuna." Giotto smiled proudly.

"You and your intuitions." G mumbled. "Fine, then. We'll only try it out first, ok? If I see that you can take care of that one, then you keep it, while I'll take care of the other one, deal?" G pointed towards the grey and white kitten on top.

"Eehh?" Giotto whined.

"What now?"

"I want Tsuna." Giotto said firmly. "I won't get along with Hayato, so you stay with him and I'll stay with Tsuna."

"Giotto ..." G seemed like he was trying to hold hell inside his body. "You do know WHY I want you to stay with ... Hayato, right?" At this, Giotto only shook his head innocently.

"You ... you ... Why, you littl- Arrgg!" G exploded. He kept screaming to get his frustration out while Shamal and Giotto were just watching him quitely. Hayato was startled awake and hissing at the redhead while Tsuna was a heavy sleeper and added to the tiredness, he just slept through.

"Giotto," G sighed before talking normal once again. "You do know that ... Tsuna does have a weak body don't you?" Giotto nodded which added a bit of fuel to G's anger. "Then that is all the more reason I don't want you to take care of him! You are forgetful and you won't even notice when Tsuna is sick!"

"What? Of course I will! I swear! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Giotto held G by his shoulders and started to shake him. "I promise I'll take GREAT care of him!"

"Fine!" G slapped his hands away. "But if he dies, don't come crying to me, ok?" He turned around, took a hold of Hayato by his neck, 'put' him into a cage and left with a huff.

Giotto just stared with the winning smile and handled Tsuna with care. Put him in his own customized cushioned cage and took him back home with him.

"Haha, hope we get along, Tsuna." He whispered before leaving the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>!NK? 。- 。- 。-<strong> _Ok ... so anyone willing to be my beta-er for this little story? And has someone gotten a GREAT summary for it? Yes, I know the summary is a bit crappy ... couldn´t come up with something better ... So, anyone?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Ok, first of all, I know I should be updating my other stories instead of coming up new ones, but I just CAN´T Help IT! I just wanted to post this story up and see what you guys think about it. Oh and ... if someone is willing to,_ **this story is yet to be beta'd, so if anyone wants to, This story is Hiring a Beta-er!**

**Warnings? ... FLUFF! Absolutely NO ROMANCE of ANY TYPE ... (or so I try to ... ) Although there maybe some cursing from certain people and OOC-ness, so hope you don´t mind and hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: As Giotto and G were walking, they found two cute little kittens. They are so innocent looking and so hard to ignore! But are they what they look like? Let's hope! XD Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all credits goes to Akira Amano for having made such great characters! XD**

**Jul-13-11 EDIT -** Ok ... Thanks to **Do I really need to login ()** I just realized I haven't really make all the corrections from the previous version of this chapter where more characters are involved ... SO thank YOU VERY MUCH for taking your time and mentioning this! I really appreciate it VERY MUCH! XDD

**Aug-19-11 EDIT! **Just a modification to the differences of speeches:

"Human Speeches"

- Animal Speeches -_  
><em>

_'Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>- Hm? W-where am I? - Tsuna mewed as he blinked his sleepiness away. - Yato-nii? Yato-nii? Where are you? Yato-nii? -<p>

_'Arg! Why is it so noisy ..._' Giotto thought as he put the pillow on top of his head. Even with the pillow burying his head, the mewing wouldn't stop and annoying him to no end.

"Shut up, Damnit!" Giotto sat up and threw the pillow towards the sound. "Finally!" He sighed after a while of silence, but soon regret it.

He sat up in a startle once again and looked around the room. Once he spotted the pillow he had previously thrown, he ran towards it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Giotto kept mumbling as he tumbled over to the corner. Once he lifted the pillow he could see the little kitten he brought home shivering with little beads of tears on the corner of his eyes. "Fuck."

As soon as he said that Tsuna's attention was focused solely on him and started shivering more. When Giotto lifted his hand, Tsuna bolted towards the bed; he ducked under it and hid far into the back of it where he was sure Giotto would not be able to reach.

"A-a-anno..." Giotto lifted the covers to see under his bed which startled Tsuna more. "I- ... I didn't really mean that ... So ... uh ... Could ... Could you please come out?" He asked as soft as possible, but Tsuna just hissed at him. Giotto just sighed and went to the kitchen.

He took out some milk, poured it into a little plate originally used to hold the tea cup, and went back to his room.

As soon as Tsuna felt Giotto leaving the room, he was still doubtful of his surroudings. He kept his alarm high since he didn't really want to be attacked once again. As time passed, he subsconciously started to relax bit by bit until he heard the door open.

The opened door was followed by foot steps and then suddenly, the covers were lifted and Giotto's face appeared once again.

"Good thing you are still here." The blondie sighed. He pushed the plate filled with milk in carefully, although it was a bit hard specially pushing it on top of a rug.

"D-d-don't! Don't run, ok? ... It's just milk ... I figured you'd be hungry ..." Giotto said as he pushed the plate in as far as he could possibly go. When he was sure the plate was fine, he retracted his hand and went to the living room, living his door open.

He flopped down on the couch and took his phone out to dial. Although before he could dial, he had to think really hard about who to call. '_ARG! Damn it all! Let's see, apart from G ... Lamp-, no ... Alaude? ... He won't even pick up ... Daemon? ... Nah, he is creepier than I am ... Knuckles? ... No. ... Hm, who else apart from G? ... Ah! Asari!_' Giotto cheered and quickly dialed to said man's number.

"Yo! Asari~! ... Ehehehe, YES! I need you to come over right now, if you don't mind!" Giotto said joyfully. "Yes! Ok, so in 10 minutes? GREAT! ... Yeah, I don't mind! Bring anything or anyone along!"

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Tsuna was still debating abou the milk set in front of him.

'_What could that be ... Is it safe? ... Hmm, Yato-nii, where are you ... I'm hungry ... A little bit won't hurt, will it?_' Tsuna thought before he neared the little plate with utmost cautiousness.

At first, he sniffed it. '_Hm? It smells kind of nice and it doesn't smell dangerous either._' And after much while of thinking things through, he licked a little bit of bit. _It taste great!_ The little boy thought and drank it all. '_Delicious!_'

After drinking the milk, Tsuna went back to the back of the wall, and decided to take a little nap.

Outside the room, Giotto was waiting for his friend to come while at the same time, he kept an eye for his bedroom door, in case Tsuan decided to come out.

'_Damn, why is he not here yet?_' Giotto thought as he checked his watch once again. His tapping was getting faster by seconds and if Asari didn't arrive any minute now, Giotto would go on a rampage, but fortunately, the door bell rang just right on time.

Ding, dong!

"Aahh! Finally!" Giotto said as he opened the door, but soon regret it.

"Yo, Giotto." In front of him was Asari, but not only him. in his arms he held a little puppy, and besides him were some more of his friends, Knuckles, Alaude, and unfortunately for the blond, G, too.

"Yo~! G.I.O.T.T.O." G said with a forced on smile.

"H-h-hahahahaha, y-you are here, too ..." Giotto smiled slightly while sweating a bit.

"So? What's up? For someone who is unexpectantly awake at this hour of the day, it must something horrible, right?" At this, Giotto just kept laughing awkwardly and for as long as G has known his best friend, the way the blond was acting was just so obvious!

"You bastard! Did Tsuna die already?" G shouted with a bit of worry and deceotion in his voice. Everyone else was dumbfounded.

Their friend, Giotto, kill someone?

"Oh my, ..." Knuckles started mumbling things about forgiveness and so on.

"I'm going to arrest you for murder." Alaude said as he took out his handcuffs with one hand.

"What? That's not true, right? Giotto?" Asari wanted to keep believing in his friend.

"Of course it's not!" Asari and Knuckles were relieved by this statement from the blond, G was still a bit doubtfull and Alaude still had his handcuffs out.

"Well, he didn't die, thankfully." Giotto just scratched the back of his head while everyone else just stared at him. There was an awkward silence before G dashed in.

"Tsuna? Come here boy." G started calling as soon as he set his stuff down. Although, no matter how much he called, there was no orange kitty bound to appear.

"You won't be able to find him here, G." Giotto said dejectfully as he came into his living room with the rest of his friends. G was about to say something when he heard a bark.

_- _Wahh! So this is Asari's friend's house? It's pretty. I wanna run! - The puppy in Asari's arm barked.

"Ah, Takeshi, shhhh, don't make any sound, ok? We are currently trying to find something." Asari petted him with one hand. Although mewing followed after the barking.

_- _Tsuna? Tsuna, are you here? Tsuna! - Hayato mewed from his cage on the floor.

"Ah, that's right." G went over to the cage and kneeled in front of it. "Oi, Hayato, can you hear me?"

_- _Grr, what do you want? Of course I can hear you! - Hayato went up to the bars blocking his only exit in the plastic box.

"Good. Now, look, your brother Tsuna is somewhere in this apartment, ok? You want to see him, right? I'll let you go to go find him, ok? After that come back here, ok?"

_- _Tch! Like as if! - Hayato mewed; although it was the same mewing like always, G could somehow hear that his cat was snarling at him. He hesitated in openning the cage, but he had no other choice.

As soon as the bars were lifted, Hayato bolted out; he sniffed the air first before halting.

_- _Oh! It's a cat! Hello there! How are you? I'm Takeshi! Do you want to be friends? Hey, what's your name? I'm a dog, you know, but I like cats! Do you want to play? - Takeshi started barking, but that was not exactly why Hayato had stopped in his tracks. What the grey kitten was staring at was the bird cage held by another blond other than Giotto.

_- _What are you staring at, Herbivore? - the skylark inside chirpped.

"Hayato." G said trying to remind the cat what his previous goal was and it worked. The kitten snapped back into looking for it's brother while everyone else just settled into Giotto's home.

Everyone sat on the couches; Asari still had Takeshi on his lap with a firm hold, afraid that if he led go, he would run for the little ones, but it wasn't like he didn't trust his companion at all.

Instead, Takeshi was a really good boy, he listen to whatever was being said to him, but when he was too happy, his self-control always took the better of him.

Alaude had set his bird on top of the coffee table in the middle and was currently hearing Giotto's part of the story about the current incident.

"Damn ... You ... GIOTTO!" G stood up and held the blond by his shirt. "That's why I told you NOT to take it in! Arg!" G gave up in trying to lecture his friend and flopped back down on the couch.

"You are lucky he didn't get hurt, if not, you'd be hated for life." G sighed. "So, what are you going to do if he doesn't come out?"

"Eh ... No, you'll see, he'll come out!"

"Then, what if he is still scared of you when he comes out?" G said immediatly after his time Giotto just stood quiet, but it was soon broken by a mewl.

"Hm? Oh, isn't that Tsuna's?" Giotto said as he took the little plate Hayato came with to the kitchen. He must've like the milk, haha.

Hayato climbed on the table as soon as Giotto took the plate and stared at the bird.

"Oh, by the way, what were you doing with Kyoya?" G asked Alaude.

"Nothing, he just broke his leg in a hunt one day, and I was coming back from the vet, but before I got to my house, you guys dragged me here." He responded indifferently while watching out for his pet.

Hayato and Kyoya were staring at each other, no one blinking in more than one minute, until both of them lost interest of one another.

'_What a herbivore._' Kyoya thought as he took a little nap.

'_What a bastard._' Hayato thought as he went back to Giotto's room to sleep with Tsuna who still had yet to get over his fear from the pillow incident.

'_Haha, neko-chan is leaving again ..._' Takeshi looked up to his owner and made a whimpering sound.

"Ah, Takeshi," Asari looked at his companion with a pitying look; he couldn't say no to this little face, could he? I mean, Takeshi was looking at him with those, big brown eyes of his and his cute little puppy face! "I-I ... I-I'll let go of you, ok? But don't bother other people, alright? And please don't break anything ..."

_- _Roger! - Takeshi barked and hopped off his master's lap. '_Haha, I wonder if neko-tachi will be happy to see me ..._' He wondered off in his thoughts as he entered the room. Takeshi knew that the little kitties were under the bed, so he went straight to it.

_- _Found you! - He barked a little when he saw Tsuna and Hayato, but deflated when he saw they were sleeping. Seeing as there would be no playing, he decided to take a little nap, too.

So he went under the bed and curled himself against Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>!NK? 。- 。- 。-<strong> _So, will Tsuna able to surpass his fear of Giotto? Or will some random craziness soften him up? XDD Not even I know! So lets hope for the best!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Ok, first of all, I know I should be updating my other stories instead of coming up new ones, but I just CAN´T Help IT! I just wanted to post this story up and see what you guys think about it. Oh and ... if someone is willing to,_ **this story is yet to be beta'd, so if anyone wants to, This story is Hiring a Beta-er!**

**Warnings? ... FLUFF! Absolutely NO ROMANCE of ANY TYPE ... (or so I try to ... ) Although there maybe some cursing from certain people and OOC-ness, so hope you don´t mind and hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: As Giotto and G were walking, they found two cute little kittens. They are so innocent looking and so hard to ignore! But are they what they look like? Let's hope! XD Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all credits goes to Akira Amano for having made such great characters! XD**

**Aug-19-11 EDIT! **Just a modification to the differences of speeches:

"Human Speeches"

- Animal Speeches -_  
><em>

_'Thoughts_'

Ok, so ... the thoughts are different from this chater on because it was still confusing ... I don't really like usig underlinning or bold when writting a story but I guess it just can't be helped. Oh, by the way, there might be spelling mistakes and all since I got no beta-er for this story yet.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna opened his eyes, he started to get up and stretch his numbness away, but found it quite hard to do since there was so little space surrounding him.<p>

Hayato had woken up from his stirring and proceeded to greet Tsuna, only to stop as he noticed the younger one's stiffness.

_- _Tsuna, what's wr- - Hayato stopped in his tracks as he saw the big massive black fur ball in front of them and started to growled at it.

At the growling sound, Takeshi woke up and forgetting that they were under a bed, he banged his head on the wood after he barked.

Asari came rushing in to the room afraid that something might've happened only to see orange and grey flashing out.

"Takeshi?" He bent down to see under the covers. Takeshi had his paws over his head and making whimpering sounds, but snapped out of it when he heard his master's voice.

_- _Asari! Hey, hey, guess what? I made new friends today! And they are kittens no less! They are really cute! Neh, can I come over to play more often? Asari? Nee! - Takeshi barked after he got out of the bed and started to jump excitedly.

"Haha, there, there; you must hungry right? Come on, Giotto should have something to eat." Asari took his pet into his arms and walked back into the living room.

Once he set foot in the room, he saw an overly annoyed G on the couch, a crying Giotto on the floor, in front of two kittens and Alaude and Knuckles to be gone.

_- _Back off! Grrr, I'll never forgive you for what you did to Tsuna! - Hayato hissed in front of a shivering Tsuna at a crying Giotto.

"Giotto," groaned G with utter annoyance. "Give it up."

"B-but!" Giotto protested.

"Haha, seems like you are having fun!" Asari said as he set Takeshi down on the floor.

"Asari, my friend!" Giotto jumped towards him; fortunately, said raven was used to this kind of antics, thus they didn't fall to the ground. Asari laughed while trying to sooth the depression of the blond away, but the awkward moment was broken when Takeshi barked at the cats.

- Nee! Let's play! Come on! My name is Takeshi, I'm a dog and you are cat! I like cats! You are really cute! Do you want to be friends? - Takeshi was intimidating Tsuna subconsciously while Hayato's rage was turned to be directed at him.

- Back off, idiot! I don't want your stupidity rub off Tsuna! - He growled.

"Ta-Takeshi …" Asari tried to control his pet while still being strangled by Giotto. Unfortunately, Takeshi didn't heed to his warning.

_- _Here ~ I ~ Come ~! - Takeshi jumped towards them with a little bark.

With a more than little '_Hiie_', instincts took over Tsuna's body and made him dash towards the safest place and hold it like his life depended on it, literally.

_- _Haha! I got one kitty! One more to go! - Takeshi ran towards Asari and started jumping, which snapped the blond's and raven's attention towards him more than it already was.

"Ta-Takeshi, stop jumping would you? Ta-Takeshi?" Asari tried calm to puppy, while Giotto just stared at him and then tried to look at the top of his head, feeling a slight weight addition.

Giotto felt something trembling at the top of his head and raised his hands figure out what it was. Before the ball of fur could escape, he held it firmly in his hands and lowered it so that they were at eye level.

Tsuna was trembling with fear and clawing Giotto's hand, just in case Giotto decided to let go and drop him directly into the hell hounds' fangs right below him.

- P-p-p-p-please do-don't l-let go ... - Tsuna mewed in a high pitch voice while tears were struggling to stay in his eyes. Giotto just stared at the kitten for quite a while before craddling it with one arm and the other was raised to tell Takeshi to calm down, in which the puppy did.

- Eh? Are we not playing anymore? - Takeshi made a whimpering sound.

"Sorry Takeshi, but Tsuna has to go eat since he hasn't eaten anything this morning." Giotto said as he petted him and then headed towards the kitchen.

As calm and collected Giotto was acting, in the inside was thundering storm of excitement like that of a high school girl who was just waved at by a super star. '_Tsuna is so cute! But if I squeez him, he is going to freak out and then dash out and never come back ...'_

"G! You brought all the necesities for Tsuna, right?" Giotto's voice could be heard from the kitchen, followed by couples of soft barkings and mewings.

"Yeah ... Everything is in the upper right hand cubby." G said without a shout, but low enough that even Giotto could hear it.

_- _Bastard! Let go of Tsuna right now! - Hayato growled as he kept biting Giotto's pants and shoes.

- Haha, here, kitty, kitty, kitty! - Takeshi said as he jumped at Hayato, but missed since Giotto took a step forward.

All the while, Tsuna was still in his own little world where he was going over how a big dog, 5 times his size, was just about to eat him. Although he was snapped out of it when Giotto shuffled his arms and put him on top of the table, but not quite letting go yet.

"Hey little guy." Tsuna saw Giotto's face in front of his. "Now, now ... I know we didn't quite have a good start, but I'm sure we could satr over, don't you think?" Tsuna just stood there while squirmming from time to time.

"Umm, ok ... So, I'm Giotto and I believe you are called Tsuna right?" Giotto said with a smile. At his own name, Tsuna focused all his attention on the blond.

"Haha, so ... you'll be living with me from now on, but if you want, you could go with your brother" Tsuna's gaze followed Giotto's to look at Hayato on the ground, but the little kitten also noticed the slight tint of sadness reflected on the blond's eyes.

"... F-for now, I'll make you something to eat, ok?" Giotto slowly withdrew his hands from Tsuna's tiny body and moved to the fridge.

'_Werid human ... What's he doing?_' - Yato-nii? - Tsuna called from the table.

- Get your paws off me! - Hayato hissed before looking up at Tsuna. - Ah, Ts-Tsuna, wait a second up there, ok? Don't come down. I'll be done in a little bit! - With that, the grey kitten started to bite the bigger puppy.

- O-ok ... - Tsuna laid down on the table, turning his gaze towards Giotto trying to avoid the display of violence from his brother. _'I'm hungry ...'_

Giotto had found the kitten formula and was currently trying to find a syringe to feed Tsuna. '_Hmm ... where, where, where ,w- Found it!'_ He thought cheerily as he dug out the plastic syringe from the bag G had brought for him. '_I knew you would not let me down!'_

After the kitten formula had been carefully opened, Giotto took the milk with the syringe and put them down on the table, a few centimeters away from Tsuna. He took Tsuna up carefully and then brough the instrument close to his mouth.

"Now, come on, say ahh~" Giotto said.

'_What is that? ... Should I open my mouth?'_ - Yato-nii? - Tsuna began to twist in Giotto's hand.

"Wah! Ah, wait a second, s-stop mo-moving around, ok? Hey, wah!" Giotto muttered after he put the syringe down and tried to get a firm hold on Tsuna, only to have him almost fall would it not have been because of his fast reflexes.

It was also not helping that Takeshi was trying to reach Tsuna and Hayato was still scratching him deeply.

"Um. G! A-Asari! A li-little bit of he-help!" Giotto shouted. "Wahh! Ta-Takeshi! S-stop! Sti-still! Sit! Asari!"

"What? Regretting your choice now?" G said as he leaned agaisnt the door frame, followed by a rushing Asari that took Takeshi.

_- _Oh! Asari! Hey, hey! Did you know? Kitten's name is Hayato and Tsuna. Hayato likes to play a lot! And Tsuna, too! Nee, what is Tsuna eating? I want to eat, too! Can we play? I want to play! - The energetic puppy barked.

"Ta-Takeshi, calm down, o-ok?" Asari patted him, but Takeshi was still barking.

"G, ca-can you take Hayato?" Giotto asked as he tried to balance himself on one foot while the other one was being attacked by the grey kitten.

"Hm ... no can do. Better you than me." G said with an indifferent face. "But, I'd gladly take Tsuna." He walked over to Giotto and took hold of Tsuna.

"Ah! Wait a min-" Giotto as he almost fell to the floor.

G headed towards the opened cubby and took out the whole bag he had brought and set it on top of the table. From the bag, he took out what seemed to be a heating pad and turned it on and put it on the table. He walked out to the living room and brought back with him a pillow and set it on top of the heating pad, and then Tsuna on top of it. The redhead then took Hayato from Giotto's pants and set him besides Tsuna who seemed to be very happy and comfortable.

All the while, Giotto and Asari were watching G maneuveur through the kitchen with some contents from the plastic bag.

G came close to the table, took the plastic syringe with the kitten fomula and scooped Tsuna up. As Tsuna was so comfortable just seconds ago, his senses took a bit more time to come back up and gave G the chance to just slide the peak of the syringe into Tsuna's mouth. Little by little G started to press on the syringe, pushing some kitten formula into Tsuna.

After the redhead was done with Tsuna, he put the orange kitten down and then took Hayato up, and repeated the same proceedures. When he was finally done with his own pet and sighed, Giotto and Asari started clapping.

"Ohh! As expected from the great G-sama!" Giotto started to laugh.

"Haha, well, it is G, afterall." Asari followed, but both of them quiet down when G turned to glare at them.

"Giotto" G sighed. "I'll ask you for one last time, do you want to keep Tsuna?" The blond nodded furiously. "Why did I even asked. Listen carefully and listen well, I'm not going to repeat what I say. First of all, make sure Tsuna sleeps on a pillow like this," He jabbed a finger towards the kitten. "Put the heater in low and tuck it under the pillow since kittens like them can't control their body temperatures. Second!" G said before Giotto could interject him like always.

"Don't give him any milk that we drink, NEVER, is that clear?" Giotto nodded with slight paler face color before he raised his hand. "What?" G spat out.

"Wh-what if he did drink normal milk?"

"Worst case escenario ... death." Giotto became as white as paper, but didn't faint fortunately. "He'd get diarreah which would empty him from all the liquid he needs and then die, but if he is strong enough ... He'll get over it and live, but as weak Tsuna can be ... there's no chance."

"O-o-ok ... W-what was t-the ne-next point?" Giotto tried to sound as cheerily as he could.

"Third, make sure there absolutely No Fleas around. Forth, don't feed him with anything that's not this," the redhead took the kitten formula. "Ok?" Giotto noodded.

"You better follow all these instructions, if not, not only will Tsuna's avenging soul haunt you."

* * *

><p><strong>!NK? 。- 。- 。-<strong> _Ok ... this came out a bit longer than I thought it to be ... but oh well, hope it makes up for my tardiness. Lolz, well, G is a smart person afterall, this much should be the least to be expected from him, in my imagination anyways XD._

_P.S. - If you are wondering ... all of the said in the this chapter is true, well that concerning the kittens anyways. I did research and because I got new kittens a bit younger than that (1 week and a half old) so yeah ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings? ... FLUFF! Absolutely NO ROMANCE of ANY TYPE ... (or so I try to ... ) Although there maybe some cursing from certain people and OOC-ness, so hope you don´t mind and hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: As Giotto and G were walking, they found two cute little kittens. They are so innocent looking and so hard to ignore! But are they what they look like? Let's hope! XD Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all credits goes to Akira Amano for having made such great characters! XD**

"Human Speeches"

- Animal Speeches -_  
><em>

_'Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>Giotto sighed as he stared at the sleeping kitten in front of him.<p>

It has been 1 week since his friends last visit. Truth to be told, Giotto had been doing great as Tsuna's owner; always tending to his everyday needs with utmost care.

'_sigh ..._' the blond sighed once again. '_Hmm ... Hmmmmm ... Hmmmmmmmmmm._' The blonde's expression suddenly changed to that of an annoyed one. '_Tsuna doesn't look that different! ... He does not even look sick or in pain!_'

True; the orange and white kitten in front of him seemed like he was sleeping peacefully, no struggles, no pained expressions, no wiggling ...

'_Maybe, G was exagerating._' Giotto thought as he sighed in relief.

He stood up with a sudden change of mood.

'_Ok! Let's celebrate!_' He looked happy and determined.

Giotto went over to the living room to retrieve his cellphone and started dialing his closest friends.

"Hey .. yeah ... no! I just wanted to say that ..." Giotto's voice trailed off as he walked further away from the kitchen.

Whilist Tsuna had woken up from his peaceful sleep. Unlike other cats who would stretch upon waking up, the first thing Tsuna did was roll around his pillow.

'_Warm ..._' Tsuna thought as he felt too lazy to stand up.

"Eh? Yeah! ... Ok, I'll see you then!" Giotto hung up his phone. "Now that that's done, preparation time!"

He stopped when he heard mewing from the kitchen, and rushed towards it. When he stepped inside, he saw that Tsuna was playing by himself with the pillow and seemed really happy, so he decided to join in.

When Tsuna was on his back, Giotto began tickling him.

"Hahahahaha, you like being tickled right?" Giotto laughed as Tsuna was squirming and trying to scratch him. "So cute!"

The blonde scooped him up and cuddled him in which Tsuna responded by relaxing in his human's antics.

Durnig the one week that had gone by, Giotto managed to win Tsuna's trust and said kitten learned to cope with his new master.

"Guess what Tsuna! We are going to have a celebration party today!" Giotto smiled widely while he headed towards the living room and settled in the couch after turning on the television set.

"We are going to celebrate because you are my first pet!" Tsuna purred as Giotto began petting him. "I bet you are going to make new friends today! You see, almost all my friends have a pet of themselves! And some of them are really cool! But none of them are as cute as you are!" Giotto lifted him up into the air.

- Yay! - Tsuna cheered as he was lifted up in the air. -Higher! Higher!- Tsuna seemed to have forgotten every word that left Giotto's mouth from excitement.

Giotto laughed as Tsuna kept mewing.

"Oh, but first of all, we need to get the preparations ready!" The duo went into the kitchen and Tsuna was set down on his pillow once again. "Now, Tsuna stay there, ok? Don't get off the table since I'll start cooking." Giotto intructed and got to work.

- Coo ... Coooo? ... Well, whatever! - Tsuna mewed as he flopped down to his pillow and started playing by himself.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Done!" Giotto yelled as heaved a big sigh. The blonde had been through three hours of hard work that had resulted in the big feast currently shinning on the table.<p>

Giotto was snapped out of his little rest when he heard a mewing and something patting his cheek.

"Thanks, Tsuna." Giotto petted the kitty in front of him. "Ok, now that this is done! Let's go take a quick bath." He stood up with Tsuna in his arms.

- Yay! We are going into the white room to play with water, right, Giotto? -

"Haha, yes, we are going to take a bath." Giotto said as he took out two towels in his closet. "But, we can't play for too long since everyone is going to arrive soon."

Giotto set Tsuna down in front of the opened door of the bathroom. The orange kitten instantly ran towards a flat bowl and settled inside of it.

- Hurry, Giotto! - he kept mewing while Giotto was taking off his clothes and throwing them towards the other pile of dirty clothes.

Giotto steped in and started to fill his bathtub; after the water had started running, he focused once again on Tsuna who was pacing around his little bowl.

"Hahaha, I have to fill it with water and you have to clean yourselve first before going into the water, Tsuna." Giotto said as he took Tsuna out and started to spray water over him.

After Tsuna was all drenched, Giotto took the special kitten shampoo and applied some of it with his hands. While Giotto was rubbing his little body, Tsuna was purring.

"You like this don't you?" Giotto said as he set Tsuna down after making sure that the soap had reached every part of Tsuna's small form, but before he could turn on the water and wash away the bubbles, he started laughing.

- Giotto? - Tsuna asked, not getting why his master was laughing.

"You just look so funny, Tsuna!" Giotto kept laughing.

Tsuna just sat there, not knowing that he look like a mini pink sheep with a tail and kitten's head.

After getting down from his high with a little shaking on Tsuna's part after the little kitten had realized his appearance, Giotto turned on the water and washed away all the bubbles.

"Now that you are clean you can play." He started to fill up Tsuna's bowl with water. Tsuna hopped in and started splashing around.

At first when Giotto had offered to give him a bath, Tsuna would scratch and bite, doing all he could for not getting near the water. It was expected, after the little incident with the little kids when Giotto and G had found them.

After three days of scratching, biting and bleeding, Giotto had finaly able to make Tsuna get into the water. Although, seeing as the bathtub was too big for Tsuna, Giotto had found a flat based bowl for him.

Giotto sighed as he remembered the old times, but snapped out of it when he remembered the time.

"Shit, they are going to be here soon!" Giotto took a quick bath, got Tsuna wrapped up in a blanket before he went to get dressed himself and then came back to dry Tsuna up with the hair dryer.

The door bell rang twice which made Giotogo haywire.

"Coming!" Giotto shouted as he wrapped Tsuna up again since the kitty wasn't completely dried up yet and headed towards the door.

He opened the door and rushed back inside knowing that his friends would make themselves home even without being told.

"You guys can go ahead and start eating, I just have to dry Tsuna up." Giotto shouted from his bedroom.

- Cool! We are having a party! - Takeshi barked and started running around the living room.

- Shut up, idiot! - Hayato hissed before running into Giotto's room in search for his little brother.

"Quite lively bunch you have there." Daemon Spade, a man with dark blue hair said as he came in with an white owl perched on his shoulder, said with a smirk.

"Shut up, herbivore." Alaude said as he walked in followed by a skylark.

"Yare, yare, so much trouble for coming here." Lampo, a teen with green hair and a closed eye said carrying a little black chihuahua with him, said.

"Haha, this is going to be a GREAT celebration!" Knuckles, a guy with balck pope-like robes came in while carrying a little kangaroo.

"Maa, maa, we should all just relax." Asari said from the kitchen.

"You are just way too relaxed!" G's shout could be hear through the entire house.

"I just hope that the house will still be in one piece after this celebration." Giotto sighed from his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>!NK? 。- 。- 。-<strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings? ... FLUFF! Absolutely NO ROMANCE of ANY TYPE ... (or so I try to ... ) Although there maybe some cursing from certain people and OOC-ness, so hope you don´t mind and hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: As Giotto and G were walking, they found two cute little kittens. They are so innocent looking and so hard to ignore! But are they what they look like? Let's hope! XD Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all credits goes to Akira Amano for having made such great characters! XD**

"Human Speeches"

- Animal Speeches -_  
><em>

_'Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>- Tsuna? - Hayato mewed as he carefully came into the room.<p>

"Oh! Hayato! Tsuna'll be ready in a few seconds." Giotto said as he tried brushing Tsuna's fur down, but gave up. "Alright then ... I guess you'll just have to wait for it." Giotto said as he stiffled a laughter.

Hayato didn't know what he was laughing about and he couldn't find out as the blonde had picked Tsuna up and headed out the room.

"Oh! I see that everyone has made it!" Giotto said as he came into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear. "And as all of you has been waiting for. This is Tsuna!"

Giotto held Tsuna out for his friends to see. Tsuna mewed while the others just stared at him.

"Well, he is all puffed up because I just finished bathing him." Giotto laughed. "But isn't he cute! Just like a little lion!"

"Nufufufu, indeed he is, I'm sure Mukuro and Chrome would enjoy such tasty meal." Daemon said as he smirked at Tsuna.

- You have a funny head ... - Tsuna mewed and licked him, oblivious to the threat. G started laughing loudly.

"He must be thinking on how your head resembles a melon!" the redhead shouted. Daemon snapped and took Tsuna out of Giotto's hold.

"Nufufufu, Chrome. Mukuro." he called and a white owl came from the living room while another one was perched on the window sill. "Here is your dinner." He said with a very disturbing smirk.

"Wha-? Hey! Wait a minute! You can't just give my new pet as food to yours!" Giotto said as he tried to take Tsuna back.

- You bastard! I dare you to touch Tsuna! - Hayato hissed at the owls.

- Kufufufu, such childish games. He does not fit my tastes, you can have him, Chrome. - Mukuro hooted as he picked Tsuna up with his peak.

- Eh? - Tsuna mewed.

"Oh! This is an extreme game!" Knuckles said. "then Ryohei should join, too!"

The little kangaroo in his arms hopped towards the group of animals.

- EXTREME! - he tutted.

- Kufufufu, seems like we are going to have a feast today, Chrome-chan. - Mukuro hooted, although before he could throw Tsuna towards Chrome the little kitten had twisted himself and managed to get onto Mukuro's back.

- Way to go Tsuna! - Hayato mewed proudly. - Just so you know, between all our brothers and sisters, Tsuna has always been the most flexible and agile one! - Hayato grinned showing his sharp shinny fangs.

- Oh! EXTREME! - Ryohei tutted while throwing some punches.

"Kn-Knuckles ... why do you have a kangaroo with you?" Giotto asked awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh, it's because the police had found it in a truck of some animal trafficking lost souls and they gave it to me to take care of. God forgive them." He mumbled the last part.

"Haha, that's very nice of you, Knuckles-sempai!" Asari patted the other raven in the back.

- Gyahhahahaha! How dare you have fun without the great Lambo-sama! - the little chihuahua barked.

"That's Lambo right?" Giotto asked.

"Hm, what a pain, you can have him if you want." Lampo said with an indifferent face.

"Ah, eh ... no-"

"You stupid brat! You can't just give it off like that! And the main purpose of that is to teac h you responsability, right?" G yelled.

"Hm ... He barks too much." Lampo said. "And I never asked for it!"

"Maa, maa let's calm down." Asari said.

- Oh! Neko-chan! Let's play! - Takeshi came in and started barking.

- Shut up, herbivores, you are making too much noise. - Kyoya chirped as he landed on the table in front of Mukuro.

- Kufufu, so the little skylark hasn't died yet? - Mukuro hooted.

- I'm surprised your master hasn't eaten you yet. - Kyoya scoffed.

- Nee, I want to fly. - Tsuna tried asking once again.

- Guppya! Lambo-sama wants to fly, too! - Lambo barked at Tsuna.

- Shut up, stupid annoying chihuahua! - Hayato hissed at Lambo.

- Haha, that would be reaally fun! - Takeshi barked happily.

"Shut up, herbivores. You are making way too much noise." Alaude said with a menacncing voice while playing with his handcuffs.

- The monster appeared! - Tsuna and Lambo shrieked loudly before dashing off to their masters while Takeshi just kept barking happily, Hayato just kept hissing at Alaude, Ryohei kept tutting at how EXTREME Alaude was, Mukuro and Kyoya kept going at their little talk and Chrome just stared at Tsuna.

'_Cute ... I don't want him to be my dinner ..._' Chrome thought.

Chrome had always being very weak; she would rarely eat since she would think hat her preys were cute and would hesitate in eating them.

After some staring, Chrome hopped over to Giotto, attracting all eyes towards her.

- Yo-you ... wo-would you like to f-fly wit-with me? - Chrome hooted quitely while flapping her wings from time to time.

- Of course! - Tsuna mewed loudly before jumping down from Giotto's arms.

- Guppya! No fair! Lambo-sama wants to fly, too! - Lambo barked as he, too, ran towards Chrome.

- No! She asked me first! - Tsuna mewed on top of Chrome. - Lets go! -

- H-hai - Chrome hooted before flying towards the living room.

"Eh? ... What just happened?" Giotto asked, but the only response he got was silence.

- Oi! After Tsuna is Lambo-sama's turn! - Lambo barked while running off.

- Kufufufu, seems like Chrome is going to play an interesting game. -Mukuro hooted before flying off himself.

- Herbivores. - Kyoya followed.

- Haha, we are playing a game aren't we? - Takeshi ran into the living room being followed by a growling gray kitten.

- Stay away from Tsuna! I don't want your stupidity to rub off my little brother! -

"Oh well ... I just hope Mukuro and Chrome don't eat Tsuna ..." Giotto said before sitting down himself and started eating.

"Hahaha, don't worry I'm sure Hayato and Takeshi will be looking after him." Asari said as he resumed eating.

"Yare yare, I hope Lambo doesn't break anything." Lampo murmured. Either Giotto didn't hear that, or the blond decided to just leave it.

"Hn." Alaude sat down and began eating, too.

"Nufufufu, its ok. At least your little kitten will be of some use."

"Shut up, stupid melon-head! Is it even legal to have owls as pets?" G growled.

"Nufufu, of course it is." Daemon said with a smirk that made you doubt him.

"Well, whatever. I'm sure Tsuna is strong enough to fend for himself. So, as today's celebration was dedicated to, a cheer to my new pet!" Giotto said as he raised his glass with a big smile.

He was responded with affirmatives from everyone by their own styles.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

- Asari! Asari! - Tsuna mewed while scartching the raven's pants.

"Hm? Oh, Tsuna. Is there something I could help you with?"

- Asari, Takeshi, he ... -

"Oh, you must be hungry, right?" Asari asked with a smile and scooped Tsuna up.

- Hm? Well ... maybe a little. -

Asari went towards the fridge and took out the milk, a cup and the syringe. He poured the milk into the cup and used to syringe to feed Tsuna.

"Hey, Asari, have you seen Tsuna? He is not-" Giotto stopped when he saw his friend feeding Tsuna and the milk on the counter. "Asa- ... Asari ... I don't think Tsuna can drink milk yet ..." the blonde seemed to be paling as each second ticked by.

"Ahahaha, is that so?" Asari just stood there while laughing awkwardly.

"Hey, Giotto." G called as he walked in the kitchen while Giotto and Asari stiffened. "What?"

- G! - Tsuna mewed.

"So that's where you were. Anyways, Giotto, where's your first aid kit? Takeshi kind of got in between Mukuro's and Kyoya's fights."

"EH? Uh ... in the bathroom, second cubby to the left." Giotto said a little bit awkwardly, although before the redhead could leave, Giotto stopped him. "Nee, G ..."

"Hm?"

"Um ... Why ..."

"Why am I not screaming at you or at the idiot over there for feeding Tsuna milk.?" G finished his sentence for him. "Giotto, did we meet yesterday? I could tell from one week ago, that you had fed Tsuna milk; knowing that I checked your fridge and found that." G pointed towards the milk on the counter.

"You drink soy milk or goat milk, since you are lactose intolerant. Yes, kittens can drink milk as long as they are not proccessed; they are lactose intolerants, too." G explained.

"Then ... Why ..."

"Why did I not tell you about it?" G finished his sentence for him once again. "Because it's fun to see you freaked out." G laughed as he left the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>!NK? 。- 。- 。-<strong> _OVARI! The End! YES! The END ... I know it was a bit short ... a bit too sudden ... but decided to stop here. Oh and by the way ... yes kittens are lactose intolerant and they can drink Goat milk or soy milk. It surprised me , too! I never knew that ... but thats good, to learn something new each day :)_

_Anyways, hope you guys like the story ... I don't think there's going to be any sequel or anything like that ... but if someone wants to ... they can take the idea and PM me about it or if there're a decent amount of people who want a sequel, I'll work on it, but for time being ... no sequel._

_**Thank you very much for everyone who supported this story until the very end! **_


End file.
